bloodlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Part 1
Part 1 is the first episode of Season 1 of the Netflix original series Bloodline. It was released on March 20th, 2015. Synopsis The series begins with an eerie narration by John Rayburn. Danny Rayburn, the family's oldest son, buses home from Miami for his parents' celebration of their 45th anniversary running Rayburn House, a beachside inn in the Florida Keys, and the scheduled dedication of a pier in their names. He disembarks at an earlier stop to avoid his brother John, a detective and deputy sheriff in the Monroe County Sheriff's Department. Instead of going to Rayburn House to participate in the celebration, Danny hangs out at a bar. He listens to John's voicemail message asking where he is and hangs up before it is finished. He then sees an old friend, Eric O'Bannon. Eric, like Danny, has a troubled past, and he is currently on parole. Eric is surprised to see Danny in town and offers him an opportunity to make money. John calls Eric looking for Danny. Eric pretends he was unaware Danny was home. John tells his mother Sally that Danny didn’t show up at the bus stop. Sally is saddened that her son has let her down, but seconds later Danny shows up to join in the festivities. Danny later approaches his younger sister Meg to ask that she seat his date at the family table. Kevin, the youngest brother, objects due to his parents' dislike for non-family members sitting at the family table. Kevin and Danny get into a heated argument, which John tries to pacify. At the celebration Robert toasts his wife and children. Danny had intended to read the toast he had been reviewing on the bus but instead tells a quick joke. After the party Danny asks John to talk to Robert about Danny's staying home for good and working in the family business. Robert initially does not want Danny to return home but leaves it up to the three siblings to decide. Though John, Kevin, and Meg fear Danny may ultimately break Sally's heart, they decide Danny should stay. However, John lies to Danny, telling him Robert did not want him to stay. Danny becomes upset and decides to cut his visit short. John asks him to stay until after the pier dedication, and when Danny declines, drives him back to the Islamorada bus stop. Earlier at home, John is called by his partner, Meg's boyfriend Marco, to investigate a possible crime scene reported by a local fisherman, who has found an unidentified female corpse floating in the channel. Cast Starring * Kyle Chandler as John Rayburn * Ben Mendelsohn as Danny Rayburn * Linda Cardellini as Meg Rayburn * Norbert Leo Butz as Kevin Rayburn * Jacinda Barrett as Diana Rayburn * Jamie McShane as Eric O'Bannon * Enrique Murciano as Marco Diaz * Sam Shepard as Robert Rayburn * Sissy Spacek as Sally Rayburn Guest Starring * Katie Finneran as Belle Rayburn * Steven Pasquale as Alec Wolos * Mia Kirshner as Woman * Betsy Graver as Sheryl the Waitress * Michael Beasley as Little Jake * Brandon Larracuente as Ben Rayburn * Taylor Rouviere as Jane Rayburn Co-Stars * Indigo as Gwen Girard * Randy Gonzalez as Manny the Bellman * Christina Bach as Mrs. Weller * Brendan Powers as Mr. Weller * George Morton as Old Man * Jim R. Coleman as Fisherman * Nevy Rey as Pretty Girl #1 * Carmela Zumbado as Pretty Girl #2 * Erika Ender as Donna Hawksley * Angela Winiewicz as 10 Year Old Blond Girl * Michelle Rose Domb as Rayburn Party Guest * Dave Duda as Buzz * Jody Duda as Freida * Alan Fritz as Bar Patron * Jeff Glover as Uncle Mike * Mike Calloway as Bus Passenger (uncredited) * Patrick Fox as Relative (cousin) (uncredited) * Robert J. Fox as Family Member (uncredited) * Tommy O'Brien as Bud (uncredited) * Heathyre Perara as Bus Passenger (uncredited) * Heather L. Porter as Bartender (uncredited) Behind the scenes There is currently no behind-the-scenes trivia listed for this episode. Gallery There are currently no images in this gallery. External links * List of Bloodlines episodes at Wikipedia.org